jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
School of Dragons
Zobacz także poradnik do gry! School of Dragons (pl. Szkoła Smoków; nieoficjalne polskie tłumaczenie) Angielski serwis internetowy, w którym można się bezpłatnie zarejestrować i zagrać w grę School of Dragons. Na stronie znajduje się także fanklub oraz forum. Link do serwisu: http://www.schoolofdragons.com/. Gra dostępna jest również na IOS, urządzenia z systemem Android i Windows 8.1. Na komputerze można zagrać także przez portal społecznościowy Facebook. 4 grudnia 2014 roku gra pojawiła się na platformie Steam. Istnieje możliwość gry poprzez pobranie gry bezpośrednio na komputer. Zapraszamy do przewodnika po grze, który znajduje się pod tym linkiem. Opis gry Prawdopodobnie jest to najbardziej realistyczna gra o tresowaniu smoków, jaka ukazała się do tej pory. Otwiera nam świat Wikingów i smoczej rasy w jego pełnym wymiarze. Na początku każdy tworzy sobie postać, następnie pojawia się w Wylęgarni (ang. Hatchery) gdzie tworzy się swojego własnego smoka, którego się potem tresuje. Gra wymaga dostępu internetu, co pozwala na komunikowanie się, rywalizowanie i przyjaźnie z innymi uczniami Szkoły Smoków. ''Sterowanie Istnieją też skróty klawiszowe, takie jak: * / - lewo * / - prawo * / - zwiększanie wysokości/ do przodu * / - nurkowanie/ do tyłu * ''(fire) - strzał ogniem, * (z lewej strony) - smok zwalnia w locie lub hamuje * - Przyspiesza smoka (1x, w locie), Wzbicie się w powietrze (x2, na smoku, na lądzie), Skok (1x na smoku i bez niego), * (ride) - powoduje wejście lub zejście ze smoka, * - przesunięcie smoka/postaci w lewo, * - powoduje zlecenie ze smoka na latającym kostiumie Czkawki, jeżeli takowy posiadamy/przesunięcie smoka/postaci w prawo, * - wyświetla okno chatu * (inventory) - otwiera schowek, *'' (list)'' - otwiera listę zadań, * (backpack) ''- otwiera plecak, * - wyświetla ustawienia, * (map) - wyświetla mapę, * (visit) ''- pokazuje listę smoków, * (clan) - wyświetla okno z informacjami, dotyczącymi klanów * - pokazuje kompas (jeśli ukończymy odpowiednie zadanie w rozszerzeniu Retun to The Dragon Island). Postacie i smoki * Hiccup and Toothless - Czkawka i Szczerbatek, *Astrid and Stormfly - Astrid i Wichura, *Snotlout and Hookfang - Sączysmark i Hakokieł, *Fishlegs and Meatlug - Śledzik i Sztukamięs, *Ruffnut & Tuffnut and Barf & Belch - Mieczyk i Szpadka oraz Jot i Wym, *Scauldy - Ruffnut's Scauldron - Wrzeniek - Wrzeniec Szpadki, *Stoick - Stoick Ważki, *Gobber - Pyskacz, *Heather (alchemist) - Heathera (alchemistka), *Phlegma - Botanist (botanistka), *Headmaster - dyrektor szkoły, * Bucket - Wiadro, * Mulch - Gruby, * Mildew and Fungus - Pleśniak i Grzybek, * Archeologist - Skulder, * Johann The Trader - Johann Kupczy, * Harald Forkbeard, * Eret, * Valka. Wytresować można takie smoki jak: *Deadly Nadder - Śmiertnik Zębacz, *Gronckle - Gronkiel, *Hideous Zippleback - Zębiróg Zamkogłowy, *Monstrous Nightmare - Koszmar Ponocnik, *Whispering Death - Szeptozgon, *Thunderdrum - Gromogrzmot, *Night Fury (Toothless) - Nocna Furia (dokładniej Szczerbatek) - tylko po kupieniu członkostwa na 1 tydzień albo 3, 6 lub 12 miesięcy, *Skrill - Wandersmok, *Scauldron - Wrzeniec, *Rumblehorn - Gruchotnik, *Flightmare - Marazmor, *Hobblegrunt - Koślawy Mruk, *Smothering Smokebreath - Zaduśny Zdech, *Typhoomerang - Tajfumerang, *Raincutter - Kroplowij, *Boneknapper - Gnatochrup, *Hotburple, *Stormcutter, * Snafflefang - Ostrykieł, * Changewing - Zmiennoskrzydły, * Fireworm Queen - Królowa Ognioglist, * Screaming Death - Krzykozgon, * Tide Glider, * Sand Wraith, * Scuttleclaw - Szponiak, * Sweet Death, * Woolly Howl, * Shivertooth, * Shockjaw, * Speed Stinger - Szybki Szpic, * Groncicle, * Moldruffle, * Mudraker, * Grapple Grounder, * Snow Wraith - Mroziczort, * Sliquifier, * Prickleboggle, * Razorwhip - Zbiczatrzasł, * Devilish Dervish - Diabelski Derwisz, * Death Song - Śmiercipieśń, * Snaptrapper - Sidlarz, * Catastrophic Quaken - Miażdżytłuk Kafar, * Thunderpede, * Armorwing - Zbrojoskrzydły, * Night Terror - Nocny Koszmar, * Timberjack - Drzewokos, * Slithersong, * Shovelhelm, * Singetail - Paszczogon, * Eruptodon, * Windwalker, *Terrible Terror - Straszliwiec Straszliwy (jako zwykły smok do kupienia, przeszkoda w grze Eel Roast i ''Loki's Maze of Mayhem oraz Booster do Alchemy Adventure,'' * Buffalord - Bawoleń, * Silver Phantom - Srebrny Upiór. * Flame Whipper Dodatkowo pojawiają się także: *Dziki Szybki Szpic, *Zielona Śmierć *Luminous Krayfin *Leopold. Oraz zwierzęta, takie jak: *Sheep - Owca, *Yak - Jak, *Chicken - Kurczak, *Narwal - Narwal, * Spider - Pająk, * Turkey - Indyk, * Bunny - Królik, * Turtle - Żółw, * Arctic fox - Lis polarny, * Puffin - Maskonur. Miejsca W grze pojawia się sześć głównych lokalizacji, a w nich różne miejsca, w których znajdują się między innymi zadania, gry lub inne. Występuje również pięć expansion packów zawierające m.in. różne wyspy. School (Szkoła) * Hatchery (wylęgarnia), * Lab (laboratorium), * School Commons (dawniej), * Port, * Store (sklep Johanna Kupczego), * Taxi, * Łowisko. Berk * Taxi, * Wioska Berk, * Store (sklep), * Great Hall (Twierdza), * Tunele Szeptozgonów, * Łowisko, * Farma Svena. Wilderness (Dzicz) * Taxi, * Łowisko, * Gejzer, * Las (drzewa do wycinania), * Lądowisko. The Training Grounds * Thunder Run Racing (minigra), * Flight Club (Nadziemny Krąg; minigra), * Fireball Frenzy (minigra), * Bull's-Eye Lagoon (minigra), * Łowisko, * Bitwy z Łupieżcami lub Berserkami, * Statek Ereta. The Lookout * Farm (farma), * Green House (Zielony Domek), * Tunele, * Łowisko. Explore the Sea * Ocean, * Szczątki statków, * Łowisko. Icestorm Island (expansion pack) * Port, * Lodowa jaskinia (ang. Ice Caves), * Dom Pleśniaka, * Gniazdo Szybkich Szpicy, * Łowisko. Melodyjna Wyspa (expansion pack) * Gniazdo Śmiercipieśnia, * Łowisko. Cmentarzysko Statków (expansion pack) * Kosiarz, * Łowisko, * Wraki statków, * Węgorze. Farma Svena (expansion pack) * Łowisko, * Gniazdo Śmiercipieśnia. Koniec Świata (expansion pack) *Smoczy hangar, *Dom Czkawki, *Dom Śledzika, *Dom Sączysmarka, *Dom Mieczyka i Szpadki, *Kryjówka, *Port, *Łowisko. *Klub Wyspa Koślawych Mruków * Łowisko, * Gniazda Koślawych Mruków. Wyspa Szponiaków (expansion pack) * Lodowce, * Gniazdo Szponiaków, * Jaskinia Marazmora, Wyspa Lodowców (expansion pack) * Mroziczort, * Lodowce i lodowe tunele. Wyspa Mudrakerów (expansion pack) * Jezioro Mudrakera, * Skała do przywołania Mudrakera. Mroczna Głębia (expansion pack) * Obozowisko, * Wulkan. Żelazna Wyspa (expansion pack) * Gejzer, * Łowisko. Wyspa Zębirogów (expansion pack) * Smocze pułapki (podczas wykonywania misji). Tytaniczna Wyspa * Wulkan, * Miejsce do przemiany smoka w tytana. Smocza wyspa (expansion pack) * Wulkan, * Tunele wewnątrz wulkanu. Wyspa Aukcyjna (expansion pack) * Targowisko, * Smocze klatki, * Statek łowców smoków, * Łowisko. Wyspa Eruptodona (expansion pack) * Eruptodon (podczas wykonywania misji), * Wulkaniczna góra. Helheim's Gate (expansion pack) * Labirynt wśród skalnych ostańców, * Wraki statków, * Łowisko z łososiami Impossible Island (expansion pack) * Port, * Krater, * Wieża, * Ruchomy most, * Posągi Eruptodona, * Labirynty. Rozszerzenia Co kilka miesięcy do gry zostają dodane płatne rozszerzenia (ang. expansion pack). Do tej pory wyszło pięć rozszerzeń, a każde z nich posiada wyjątkową tematykę. Pierwszy Icestorm Island zabiera nas na lodową wyspę. Call of the Death Song to rozszerzenie skupiające się na Śmiercipieśniu i jego atakach na Berk. Battle for the Edge dotyczy serialu Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata - dzięki temu rozszerzeniu możemy odkrywać wyspy razem z jeźdźcami. Return to Dragon Island zabiera nas do Smoczego Leża. W najnowszym rozszerzeniu, Secret of the Leviathan, ''trafiamy na tajemniczą Impossible Island i przechodzimy przez starożytny labirynt razem z młodym smokiem wyklutym na koniec poprzedniego rozszerzenia. Minigry W grze pojawiają się także minigry, w których możemy zdobywać punkty dla wikinga, smoka, a także puchary oraz pieniądze. *Fireball Frenzy'' - gra znajduje się w miejscu The Training Grounds na Smoczej Arenie i polega na strzelaniu z kuszy lub ogniem smoka w pojawiające się przed graczem tarcze z malunkami wrogów. Za trafienie w wizerunki przyjaciół (np. Czkawki, Astrid bądź Szczerbatka) traci się punkty; *''Eel Roast'' - w grę można zagrać z dowolnego miejsca, wchodzi się w nią po wcześniejszym kliknięciu na smoka i wybraniu odpowiedniej opcji. Polega ona na strzelaniu smokiem do wyskakujących z wody kolorowych węgorzy (tylko w barwie wskazanej w prawym górnym rogu); *''Thunder Run Racing'' - gra znajduje się w miejscu The Training Grounds. Polega na ściganiu się z innymi graczami na rozmaitych torach. W zależności od zdobytego miejsca można zdobyć lub stracić trofea, a ponadto zarobić pieniądze oraz punkty doświadczenia; *''Alchemy Adventure'' - gra znajduje się w miejscu School w budynku Lab. Polega na łączeniu ze sobą substancji chemicznych celem uzyskania nowych. Gra trwa 3 minuty, w tym czasie należy zdobyć jak najwięcej punktów. Nagrodą w grze są punkty doświadczenia oraz pieniądze. Do gry można kupić tzw. wspomagacze za gemsy (Straszliwiec Straszliwy i atak kolcami Śmiertnika Zębacza); * [http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Bull%27s-Eye_Lagoon Bull's-Eye Lagoon] - gra znajduje się w miejscu Training Grounds. Polega na strzelaniu smokiem w tarcze punktowane za 50 pkt lub 200 pkt. W grę możemy grać samotnie, z przyjacielem lub przeciwko innym graczom. Można w niej używać wspomagaczy, płatnych za gemsy. Obecnie minigra jest niedostępna do odwołania; * Na The Training Grounds można od nowej aktualizacji postrzelać w Łupieżców lub Berserków podczas bitw odbywających się co dwie godziny (w polskiej strefie czasowej są to godziny parzyste np. 14:00 lub 16:00 itd. ). Berserkowie mają większą ilość życia niż Łupieżcy; * Loki's Maze of Cheer, Loki's Maze of Mayhem i Loki's Mirage ''to czasowe minigry występujące na Halloween, Boże Narodzenie oraz z okazji nadejścia wiosny. Polegają na przejściu przez różne przeszkody o własnych nogach (lub na smoku dzięki pewnemu bugowi - bug ten nie działa jednak w Loki's Mirrage). Na końcu znajduje się nagroda w postaci 100 monet oraz hełm (w przypadku wersji bożonarodzeniowej jest to maska Ponocnika, zaś w wersji wiosennej dowolne jajo smoka. Podczas edycji bożonarodzeniowej 2016 r na koniec dostajemy dekorację do naszej kryjówki - mały domek z piernika "Gingerbread Viking House". Za kolejnymi przejściami tej minigry otrzymuje się już tylko 100 monet). Minigry są powtarzalne. Przebieg gry Ciekawostki *Przy obrazku postaci widnieje pasek życia. Zmniejsza się on gdy zostajemy trafieni w Battle Event oraz w minigrach Thunder Run Racing i Bull's-Eye Lagoon. * Każdego smoka (oprócz smoków początkowych i Szeptozgona, którego jajo dostajemy jednej z misji) można zdobyć tylko poprzez kupienie jaja smoka (za gemsy). Wykluwanie jaj trwa 8 (np. Zębiróg), 10 (np. Zębacz) lub 12 (np. Krzykozgon) godzin w zależności od gatunku smoka. * Koślawy Mruk w School of Dragons nie jest dokładnym odwzorowaniem filmowego. Prawdopodobnie to jest jego bliski kuzyn, a twórcy go błędnie oznaczyli. * Kupując membera (vipa) można zdobyć za darmo jaja Wandersmoka, Szeptozgona i Gromogrzmota (mamy możliwość wybrania ich spośród smoków początkowych), strój do latania, Szczerbatka, Boulder Stable oraz liczne przywileje, takie jak obniżone ceny w sklepie czy korzystanie z dwóch dodatkowych okien w Stable Quest. * W grze raz na jakiś czas pojawiają się promocje, w których można zakupić rzeczy lub smoki, (np. Królik) które nie są dostępne przez resztę czasu, albo zwykłe po niższych cenach. * Kiedy Szeptozgon zje smoczymiętkę, nie podnosi mu się wskaźnik zadowolenia, jak u innych smoków. * Każdy ekskluzywny smok, (czyli smoki płatne) oprócz Gromogrzmota i Szeptozgona, posiadają specjalną, dodatkową animację (np. dym wydobywający się z pyska, płonące ciało). Smoki jednak mają ją tylko, gdy są w pełni zadowolone (z wyjątkiem Zaduśnego Zdecha, z którego cały czas wydobywa się dym). * Jaja podstawowych smoków (Gronkiel, Zębiróg itp.) oraz Boulder Stable można kupić za monety po otrzymaniu wyznaczonej ilości punktów UDT (Ultimate Dragon Trainer). Jednak za monety możemy kupić te rzeczy tylko raz. * Niektóre ryby, gdy zostaną zjedzone przez smoka, podnoszą jego zadowolenie, a niektóre nie. * Gdy Krzykozgon jest pisklęciem widać jego źrenice. * Podczas jednego z zadań w tunelach Szeptozgonów znajduje się Gnatochrup z młodym. * Część smoków została pomniejszona (np. Tajfumerang, Stormcutter) do rozmiarów Ponocnika. * W każdej lokalizacji jest przynajmniej jedna strefa wędkarska. * W grze można znaleźć Wyspę Credits, do której można dostać się poprzez wejście w opcje i w ikonkę "credits". Woda na tej wyspie jest niematerialna, a ją samą wypełniają trybiki. * W misjach można zdobyć jajo Szeptozgona oraz nastoletniego Groncicle po wykupieniu Icestorm Island, a także młodego Śmiercipieśnia i jajo Zbiczatrzasła po ukończeniu misji na Melodyjnej Wyspie. W trakcie wykonywania misji na Końcu Świata ratujemy i otrzymujemy dorosłego Zbrojoskrzydłego. W przypadku zakupu Expansion Packa ''Return to the Dragon Island, otrzymujemy Eruptodona i Paszczogona * Smoki nie ziejące ogniem, np. Groncicle, Wrzeniec, Gromogrzmot potrafią zapalać ogniska. * Jeżeli zaczęło się rozgrywkę na Facebooku, można do niej wrócić na stronie oficjalnej, klikając znaczek Facebooka w ekranie logowania. * Najtrudniejszą do złowienia rybą jest Northern Wolffish, która daje nam aż 60 punktów do umiejętności wędkarskich. * Tajfumerang, Śmiercipieśń i Slithersong są w grze jedynymi smokami, które mogą jeść węgorze. Dodają im one energi i podnoszą zadowolenie. * Ogień niektórych smoków (np. Śmiercipieśń, Sliquifier) jest widoczny jeszcze przez kilka sekund po trafieniu w cel. * W grze Eel Roast można otrzymać maksymalnie 400 smoczego XP, które to otrzymuje się po zdobyciu 200 000 punktów. * Podczas ładowania gry, na niewielkim prostokącie, zależnie od teleportowanego miejsca, pojawiają się teksty, takie jak "Przybijanie piątki Czkawce", "Kąpanie Wrzeńców", "Golenie bród", czy też "Szukanie Szczerbatka". * Choć nieco trudno to zauważyć, naszemu pierwszemu smokowi, jakiego mamy, szybciej obniża się pasek zadowolenia niż następnym. * Jeżeli gra się na urządzeniu o małej pojemności, może się zdarzyć, że w grafika gry zostanie uproszczona. Smoki gracza oraz postaci (Astrid, Śledzik itp.) wyglądają inaczej, mają uproszczone kształty, natomiast smoki dzikie (np. Szponiaki stale siedzące na Wyspie Szponiaków, smoki pojawiające się podczas wykonywania misji) wyglądają normalnie. * Smoki takie jak Szponiak czy Windwalker mają biały spód ciała i nie da się tego zmienić. U takich smoków opcja kolorystyczna "Pattern" ustawia kolor wzorów na grzbiecie. * Niektóre smoki śpią z otwartymi oczami, inne z jednym zamkniętym i drugim nieco otwartym. * Po halloweenowej aktualizacji 2.3 w Wilderness zniknęła jedna dziura w teksturze, ponieważ jedna ze ścian została przesunięta nieco dalej. * 29 października 2016r administrztorzy usunęli konta osobom używającym tzw "gemowego glitcha" który polegał na otwieraniu paczki z diamentami (lub każdych innych polegających na losowaniu przedmiotów, np. jaj smoków czy ryb.) oraz bardzo szybkiemu odświeżeniu strony. Gra wtedy dodawała diamenty bez odejmowania paczki. Zarządzający grą usuwali tylko te konta które użyły "gemowego glitcha" więcej niż 200 razy. Kontom tym na początku były usuwane wszystkie smoki, gwiazdki, trofea i inne osiągnięcia a następnie całe profile z odblokowanymi wikingami. Po zalogowaniu się do gry po usunięciu nam konta przez adminów ukazywał nam się kreator nowej postaci oraz wiadomość "Twoje konto zostało zbanowane przez wykorzystanie "gemowego glitcha" znalezionego i zweryfikowanego w twoim zapisie gry. Wyrzuciliśmy wszystkich twoich wikingów. Będziesz teraz w stanie kontynuować swoją grę nowym wikingiem. Jeżeli chcesz to zakwestionować proszę wyślij e-maila na adres gaming@schoolofdragons.com " * Podczas wykluwania się, jajo Buffalorda eksploduje. Smocze animacje Błędy gry * Czasami po kupieniu jakieś rzeczy ze sklepu (również smoka z Flight Club) możemy jej nie dostać, mimo że nasze pieniądze zostały pobrane. Należy wtedy za pomocą e-maila skontaktować się z administratorami, którzy zwrócą nam zakupiony przedmiot. * W grze można spotkać smoki, które dopiero są testowane. Można je zdobyć hakując je. Nie wiadomo jak hakować, ale są gracze, którym za pomocą specjalnych programów udaje się to zrobić.thumb|300px|Smok 88lvl * W grze istnieją miejsca, gdzie będąc na smoku, możemy się zablokować, np. normalnie niedostępna jaskinia w Wilderness (do której da się wejść spod tekstury, ale niemożliwe jest tradycyjne opuszczenie jej). W takim przypadku należy teleportować się do przyjaciela lub po prostu wyjść z gry. * Czasami gracz może się "zbugować". Inni widzą go wtedy jako "sunącego" wikinga, który porusza się, nie ruszając kończynami, a gdy leci na smoku widać go jakby lewitował. * Czasami w grze pojawia się błąd i nasz smok czasowo dostaje 88 poziom. * Czasami w Laboratorium, gdy zmieszamy olej z wodą (możemy to zrobić gdy będziemy robić odpowiednią misję) powstanie masa, która po zamrożeniu stanie się czekoladą. * Podczas wykluwania się Gronkla jego jajo nie eksploduje tak, jak jest to pokazane w Prezencie Nocnej Furii. * Gdy ścigamy się na Stormcutterze lub Krzykozgonie i użyjemy na nim tarczy spowalnia ona smoka lub przy mniejszej prędkości zatrzymuje go. * Czasami po łowieniu ryb wędka zostaje nam w dłoni, albo widzimy rybę na środku ekranu. * Gdy Zaduśny Zdech jest pisklęciem, strzela piorunami jak Wandersmok, ale gdy otrzyma 5 poziom i dorasta, zieje już normalnym ogniem. * W czasie dnia Szeptozgony mogą normalnie chodzić po powierzchni, mimo że zwykle są "uczulone" na światło słoneczne. * W czasie lotu na Szeptozgonie lub Krzykozgonie ogon smoka nie kręci się w kształt spirali tak jak w serialu. * Będąc w Stacji Sączysmarka można bez problemu polecieć na księżyc, który jest płaski. Jeśli wlecimy za niego staje się on niewidoczny. * W miejscu rozwidlenia się wodospadu nad łowiskiem w School brakuje tekstury, dzięki czemu możemy wejść pod mapę (kiedy jesteśmy pod mapą widzimy graczy na zewnątrz, ale oni nas nie widzą) Istnieje wiele takich miejsc na każdej mapie, wystarczy poszukać. Najłatwiejszym sposobem dostania się pod teksturę jest "wbicie się" w miejsce, gdzie woda styka się z lądem. * W przypadku niektórych z nowszych smoków siedząc na nich postać unosi się ponad grzbietem smoka. * Niektórym graczom po zmianie fryzury pojawiają się na włosach białe plamy i pasemka, nawet zmiana koloru włosów nie powoduje zniknięcia pasm. thumb|200px * W Wilderness istnieje miejsce w powietrzu, po którym można bez problemu chodzić. thumb|Chodzenie po powietrzu w Dziczy * Zdarza się, że kiedy zmienimy wierzchowca będąc na własnej farmie, zacznie on chodzić za nami, lub się rozdwoi. * Może się zdarzyć, że kiedy będziemy łowić w jeziorze, złapie nam się na wędkę ryba słonowodna lub głębinowa. * Może przytrafić się taka sytuacja, że tekstura posiadanego przez nas stroju do latania zatnie się na standardowym stroju postaci, przez co stale są widoczne skrzydła stroju. * Ściany niektórych budynków, na przykład Zielonego Domku w Lookout czy rozsuwanej kopuły na Końcu Świata, od zewnątrz są widoczne, ale kiedy wejdziemy do środka, (nie przez dziurę w mapie/teksturze) stają się niewidoczne. * W starszych wersjach gry zdarzało się, że niektóre smoki, zazwyczaj nowe, nie posiadały niektórych animacji, głownie lotu, na przykład Krzykozgon nie miał animacji hamowania w locie, Kroplorwij - pikowania, jeżeli sprawiło się wtedy, że smok miał zrobić coś, dla czego nie miał animacji, przestawał się ruszać i tylko "sunął" w powietrzu, z kolei jeśli wtedy zaczął zionąć ogniem, zaczynał kręcić się w kółko, zwijać w kulkę i skręcać, po wylądowaniu lub sprawieniu, że "wykonuje" inną animację, robił się normalny. * Kiedy gracz jest pod teksturą, czasami niektóre fragmenty mapy lub postaci pojawiają się i znikają. * Dość często zdarza się, że po zalogowaniu się do gry liczba gemsów na dany koncie ulegnie podwojeniu, lub wzrośnie o 500. * W lokalizacjach Berk i Training Grounds istnieje coś w rodzaju "bariery" na wodzie. Jeśli oddalimy się dostatecznie daleko od wyspy, chociażby za rząd skalnych filarów na morzu, nie będziemy mogli płynąć w wodzie, a jeśli płyniemy przed barierą, nie będziemy mogli jej przekroczyć. Z kolei kiedy zlecimy tam do wody na stroju do latania, nie wpadniemy do wody, zamiast tego będziemy lecieć bez przerwy po powierzchni wody, błąd ten dotyczy jednak Berk, ponieważ próbując zrobić to w Training Grounds, lub próbując przepłynąć na barierę, zostaniemy teleportowani na brzeg. * Po ostatniej aktualizacji wiele skał i przedmiotów wygląda jak "polakierowana", smoki i gracze mrugają na brzegach, a w niektórych miejscach brązowe tekstury są dziwnie szare i/lub wyblakłe. * Zdarza się, że posiadając małego smoka nie będzie można go dorosnąć, czy to przez brak odpowiedniej misji o Czkawki, czy też przez "resetowanie jego wieku" przy każdym wyjściu z gry. W ostatnim przypadku po włączeniu gry pojawia się okno z wybieraniem imienia smoka lub takie jak przy wykluwaniu. * Jeśli skała stykająca się z wodą jest do niej nachylona pod odpowiednim kątem, istnieją dwa błędy: jeden, kiedy jest pod kątem ostrym, można, płynąc lub lecąc możliwie najbliżej wody, "napierać" na skałę, dostaniemy się wtedy niżej pod wodę, będąc tak nisko, łatwiej dostać się pod teksturę, natomiast drugi błąd pojawia się, gdy "napieramy" na skałę nachyloną w kącie rozwartym do wody, zbliżonym do kąta prostego, jednak takim, że możemy się na niego wspiąć. Jeśli, płynąc, spróbujemy z wody wspiąć się na ścianę, będziemy przesuwali się do góry, chociaż nadal będziemy pływać. Jeśli odejdziemy wtedy od skały, nie spadniemy, tylko będziemy płynąć w powietrzu. Pierwszy rodzaj tego błędu zauważono w School, Training Grounds, Berk i Icestorm Island, natomiast drugi na Końcu Świata i Wyspie Szponiaków. * Domyślny kolor niektórych smoków (np. Wandersmok, Śmiercipieśń, Wooly Howl) nie jest ich naturalnym kolorem. * Po halloweenowej aktualizacji 2.3, w której zostały pozmieniane niektóre tekstury, istnieją jakby różne "zestawy" tekstur, więc u jednych graczy grafika jest taka, a u innych inna. Z każdym "zestawem" wiążą się inne błędy graficzne. * Czasami posiadając odblokowane expansion packi podczas logowania się do gry może wystąpić błąd dzięki któremu otrzymamy dodatkowego smoka możliwego do uzyskania przez "wytresowanie". Jest to najczęściej Groncicle, Śmiercipieśń, Zbrojoskrzydły, Paszczogon lub Eruptodon. * Czasami jeżeli menu główne gry będzie nam się długo ładowało może wystąpić glitch pokazujący tylko naszą postać bez żadnych smoków. Gdy zalogujemy się do gry pokaże nam ona że posiadamy tylko jednego smoka- tego którego ustawiliśmy jako aktywnego podczas ostatniej wizyty w grze. Nie powinniśmy się wtedy bać o usunięte konto tylko odświeżyć stronę - wtedy wszystko wraca do normy. Zwiastuny Plik:School of Dragons Official Trailer-0 Plik:Icestorm Island Expansion Pack Teaser Plik:School of Dragons Call of the Death Song Expansion Pack The Battle for the Edge Expansion Trailer Return to Dragon Island Expansion Trailer Secret_of_the_Leviathan Mapa Zobacz też en:School of Dragons es:Escuela de Dragones ru:School of dragons Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:School of Dragons